Alpha Royal
by CaRaDeE
Summary: (A Dragonballz/Mulan Crossover) Goten is a Omega saiyan, which means his life is already set in stone. Until the day he is mistaken for his father and taken to the King of planet Vegeta. From there he makes a decision that will change his life when he tells the King he is a Alpha, and agrees to join Prince Trunks' crew. Future Turten, mentions Mpreg.
1. Omega

**Author's Note: **_First things first, I apologize that this story is unbeta'd. I try to do the best I can under circumstances. Second, I hope you all enjoy this, please heed the warnings. _

_**Warnings**: Mentions Mpreg, Heats, violence, Alpha Dominated Society!_

_ Please read and review! _

* * *

_**Alpha Royal**_

_**Chapter One: Omega**_

* * *

"Son Goten!"

The teacher's shrill voice made Goten cringe even as he sunk low in his chair. An embarrass flush touched his cheeks as the rest of the class snickered, his tail clenched around his waist, as if trying to give him a reassuring hug. It wasn't enough.

In a second his teacher was by his desk, her red tail snatching angrily back and forth as she took a deep, frustrated breath. "How many times do I have to tell you not to encourage your classmates to fight?" In her hand, she gripped the note he'd snuck to Telo only seconds ago. His friend, sitting at the desk across of him, gave Goten an apologetic stare. He hadn't meant to get Goten in trouble, but still his instincts told him to obey the rules and before Goten's very eyes the note had been handed over to Ms. Potama.

For the millionth time in his life, Goten cursed his blood. Still, he tried his best to blink innocently up at his instructor and smile. "But Ms. Potama, I don't understand, we're all saiyans here."

The smile he got as an answer was one a mother might give a simple child, full of pretentious pride and resigned understanding. "Yes Goten, but you know not all saiyans are built the same.. The alpha's go off and pillage planets we use for resources, and we Omega's stay on the homefront."

"Cooking, cleaning, and having cubs." Goten sighed, repeating the same nonsense he'd heard his entire life. It wasn't exactly, word for word what he'd been told, but it a general understanding. Alpha saiyan's were put into training since birth, they were sent on their first mission at puberty, true warriors by their early twenties. Meanwhile the Omega's were kept hidden away in school, where they learned how to take care of their planet's providers. Goten scowled at the unfairness of it all.

Ms. Potama snorted, displeased with his answer, "I know your father is a great warrior and part of the King's council, but that's even more reason for you to take your role as the house Omega seriously. Don't you want to make your family proud?"

Goten bit down on his cheek to keep himself from smiling even more. His answer was the exact opposite of the one Ms. Potama was looking for. He decided to give her the half-truth, "Of course I do…"

The female's dark red eyes gave him a hard stare, "Then please, stop fighting your instincts and listen to instructions. For once in your life. Now," she turned back to the class of watchful Omega's, slowly her immaculate smile returned, "A good Omega will be able to please their other with knowledge of great battles. Let us discuss the battle between Vegeta-sei and the planet Namek."

Half way through lecture a small, folded up note appeared on Goten's desk waking him out of his sleep dazed stare. He looked up to see Telo sparing him a quick look. Quietly Goten's fingers peeled back the paper and read the apology. He smiled and shook his head to let his friend know there were no hard feelings.

He had very few friends at Master Markon's Omega Institute and he didn't want to lose anymore. But it was hard, Goten had never felt the compelling need to please that the other's felt. He'd never felt his purpose was to just stay on the planet.

By nature Omegas are born to be more docile than their Alpha counter parts. They are born with the simple duty to serve, it was built into them. They were saiyan's but they weren't warriors. Instead they were treated like hens in a chicken coop.

The end of class was always a blessing. The bell rang and all the Omega's dutifully bowed before picking up their notebooks and leaving. Goten was shoving his books in his dirt covered backpack when Telo came up. The other saiyan was small for his age, with large black eyes and a small nose. Telo's tail was wrapped in a formal fashion around his waist, showing the slightest bit of pedigree. He wasn't from a family of exceptional fighters, but they were his role as the family's omega son seriously, Telo was one of the class favorites. He was nice to everyone, but was only a true friend to Goten. The Halfling had been the only one Telo had ever spared with, and the only soul he would dare to admit to wanting to fight some more.

"You shouldn't have written that note in class," the smaller saiyan said his lips turned in a pout.

Goten shrugged, throwing his back pack across his shoulder, "Aw come on Telo, it wasn't that bad."

"I felt bad," Telo argued with a pout, "I hated getting you in trouble."

Goten grinned, "Then next time, don't."

Telo's bushy dark eye brows narrowed on the Halfling suspiciously, "Are you sure you're an omega?"

Laughing, Goten pushed his friend out of the room, eager to be free of the classroom's stifling atmosphere. "Believe me I wish I wasn't." he mumbled as they walked out into the warm summer air. The change was uplifting.

Goten inhaled the fresh smell of the outdoors, their town was far from Vegeta-sei's capital. Small, but still large enough to have a good population of both rich and poor. His grandfather had been happy that it had a decent bar where he could meet up with his old war friends. Apparently, living away from the Capital had been his mother's idea. The countryside had reminded her of Earth.

Outside the other omega's were still in the school yard talking and laughing before making their ways home. Goten nudged Telo's shoulder playfully, "So we going to spar today or what?"

"I'm sorry Goten," Telo ducked his head and gave a small sheepish smile, "My parents kind of already made plans for me today. I'm meeting a Suitor…"

Goten's dark eyes rounded, "A Suitor? Wow, isn't it a little… soon for that?"

"Not really," Telo shook his head, "It's almost time for our first Heat and as soon as I have mine the plan is to marry me off."

Goten felt his stomach drop at the statement. The thought of marriage brought a chill down his spine. He wasn't evenly remotely close to ready, but as soon as he had his first Heat his family would have to start looking for a sSuitor as well. A Saiyan Alpha, probably a warrior, who would be doing everything Goten ever dreamed about while leaving him at home.

No way.

Telo looked excited though, there was no doubt he'd been looking forward to meeting with a suitor all day. Goten quickly tried to shake off his own fears and put on a smile. "That's great."

A sharp laugh interrupted Telo's response and both turned to see a group of three Omega saiyans hugging the schools wall. In the middle was a boy Goten knew well. His black hair was a silky mane that ran down his back, and he had pale skin any Omega would dream of. Fahn came from a respected family. A rich mother and a warrior father, he'd been breed and groomed to be smart, respected, and mean.

"Don't look so glum Goten," Fahn sneered, he had a way of saying Goten's name like he was some sort of rodent. It was far from the usual saiyan name, but Goten wore it proudly. It wouldn't be the first time he was picked on because of his bloodline.

Fahn's friends laughed as their leader continued his jeers, "I heard there are plenty of Alpha's who would like a nice omega punching bag. That's pretty much all you want to be right?"

"Hardly," Goten smiled back, "because if my Alpha raised a hand to me I'd knock him on his ass."

The laughing stopped as the bullies realized their comment had been shaken off. Fahn scowled, tossing his black mane over his shoulder, "You'd dare raise a hand to an Alpha? Look at you…" cold dark eyes scanned up and down Goten's disheveled appearance. His father's trademark orange gi hung loosely across Goten's body. Fahn made a face, "You're a disgrace to the Omega title. You Halfling piece of garbage."

"Omega title?" Goten scoffed, "You call it whatever you want Fahn but all you are is a glorified Nanny."

"Why you-" Fahn took a step forward, his anger boiling over.

Goten smirked, realizing he might get his sparing match after all. In a fight, he could beat any of the Omega's in his class. None of them practiced, they were too busy trying to get their future's in order. Fahn knew this too, his didn't move an inch closer as he tried to calm down.

"No wonder your father never comes home," Fahn said as he straightened his composer and smiled, "Why would he want to be in the same house as a son who can't even be a proper Omega."

Goten's eyes narrowed, "You want to repeat that?" His voice got dangerously low, but Fahn continued to smile, pleased that he struck a chord.

"I said-" the words didn't leave him mouth, as soon as he moved to repeat the statement Goten threw his back pack with all his might at the Saiyan's face. Goten saw the moment Fahn realized he was about to be hit, his movements were too slow. The force behind the back pack hit with an audible thump and the Bully hit the ground with a hard smack. The school yard was quiet, even Goten was silent as he surveyed the damage.

A few of the girls shrunk away, as if being even remotely close to violence would make them ill. Fahn's friends looked horrified before quickly bending down and trying to console their leader. Goten felt the hollow hole in his stomach grow.

Chickens, he was surrounded by fearful, vulnerable chickens.

That was all they were, and despite how much he hated them that would never change the fact that he was and would forever be one of them.

An Omega.

* * *

Life for Son Goten was very different from that of his father and brother. When Gohan had been his age, he had long since graduate from the Royal Saiyan Fighting Academy, and was off leading his first mission with his a crew of men. When his father was his age, he had been leading the fight for independence against Lord Freeza. Now, at age 17, Goten was coming to an empty home from another torturous session of school.

The young teen sighed as he kicked the door close with his boot. A scrap piece of paper was hanging on the door opposite of him, even from the entrance way he could make out his grandfather's chicken scratch handwriting. Still, Goten tore the note door and stared at it.

_**'Went out with the boys. Stay out of trouble.'**_- Bardock

The omega frowned and crumbled the piece of paper quickly. It wasn't anything new, he was use to being alone. His father and brother were constantly out on missions for King Vegeta. Kakorot was one of few third class saiyans to get on King Vegeta's high council. His father and the King's relationship went long before Goten was born. They'd taken over the rebellious earth together, and they'd fought against Freeza's army and won.

_The King sees more of my father than I do_, Goten pouted as he dropped his book bag to the ground and scourged the house for food. His mother, an Earthling torphy his father had been allowed to keep after Earth, had died years ago. She'd died suddenly of a virus that struck the poorer areas of Vegeta-sei. Since then, Kakorot tried to stay away from their family cottage as much as possible.

Of course, there was nothing in the refrigerator or the cabinets. His grandfather was a great fighter, one the best strategist Vegeta-sei had ever seen, but he could barely take care of himself. Nonetheless a 16 year old halfling. Goten sighed loudly and slammed the fridge.

His grandfather wasn't an awful caretaker. In fact out of all his immediate family Bardock was the only one who Goten felt actually cared for him. His grandfather had raised him since he was seven, after his mother died and his father went to the field permanently. Goten's status as an Omega had always worried his grandfather who had raised three Alpha male sons. When he was just eight Bardock had started teaching him how to defend himself. He was the reason Goten loved fighting. His father had nothing to do with it.

Still, Bardock was a retired Elite fighter, he'd earned his break and spent his days drinking with old friends and reminiscing about the glory days. He'd never signed on to be a full time babysitter for his Omega grandson and Goten could understand that.

Quickly he made a shopping list full of the necessities before heading towards town. Goten hated any of the domestic errands that people expected him to do, but food was something the saiyan race could not live without, and he'd rather go gather of the supplies for dinner himself then starve.

Before he left though, he picked up a small bottle and tapped out two pills. His suppressants. He refused to leave hom without them. Omega's needed the drug to hold their heat's at bay. Goten needed them so he wouldn't have a heat. With the suppressants there was no telling him from any Alpha out there. His scent would be masked, relieving the worry of catching the eye of some unclaimed Alpha.

Swallowing the pills were always a pleasure, a part of him relaxed with the drugs in his system. With his suppressants, he felt normal.

* * *

The town was buzzing when Goten got to it, and it didn't take long to figure out why. The King's guards were patrolling the streets walking alongside the city security bot. All the saiyans stared at the new comer's with suspicion as they whispered to each other. Their town wasn't exceptionally large, the gossip would be in every saiyan's ear by nightfall.

Goten didn't spend time listening, he ducked into the nearby market and began to pick up items on his list. Grilled steak and stew was his usual dinner at the house, sometimes noodles were thrown in to give himself some variety. Saiyans weren't the biggest fans of vegetables, but Goten knew that if he wanted to continue to get strong he needed to eat some.

His grandfather needed to eat better as well. The man was at the bars nearly every day of the week. Goten knew the food there, it wasn't enough to completely satisfy a full grown saiyan. Maybe he should stop by after shopping. It would be a too easy to tempt his grandfather home for a meal. Goten wouldn't even mind cooking. The idea of eating alone again just had an unsettling amount of weight to it.

A sudden gasp from the front of the store snapped Goten out of his thoughts. He looked up from the vegetable stand to see two of the Palace guards blocking off the market's exit. The market owner glared at them from behind the counter, "what is the meaning of this?"

The security bot with them scanned the room before its metallic voice rang out. "We are looking for Kakorot."

Goten nearly dropped the potato he'd been holding, his entire body tensed when the bot's one eye fell on him. It repeated, "Kakorot?"

"Uh…er… No," Goten flushed, he knew he looked like his father. His hair fell into an identical style that both his grandfather and father sported, and his large eyes and big ears were nearly the mirror image of his father. He was often mistaken for the man, it happened more and more now as he grew up. "I'm his son, Goten."

He saw the guards look at each other, then down to a piece of paper they had in hand. "Looks like him," the bulkiest of the brutes muttered.

"Everyone knows Kakorot is a bit of weirdo," the other shrugged.

Goten gawked at them, "I'm not Goku, My father isn't here at the moment, can I ask what this is about?"

The security bot made an abrupt beeping noise as its eye flashed a pale blue color. "DNA scan complete, Son Goku confirmed."

"No," Goten made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, "Seriously this is a misunderstanding. I'm just picking up some groceries and-"

"Kakorot," One of the palace guards snapped. He was huge in stature and in muscle capacity, with a large jaw line that made him look very intimidating. Goten froze at the command, his instincts kicking in, screaming at him that the man was an Alpha and he needed to do as he commanded. "Also known as Son Goku, the King requests you audience immediately."

"Okay," Goten snapped back, irritated by the command, "Clearly you're not listening to me. Can I at least tell my grandfather that I'm being kidnapped?"

The guards looked at each other then back towards Goten. Their faces were as hard as stone, annoyance etched in their features along with a look of resignation. Shrugging his slender shoulders, Goten gave them his best innocent look, "Well if you won't let me go to him I'll just have to make my own way."

It was the only warning he gave before powering up. Wind rushed under and away from him, pushing back the security bot with ease. The Guard's expressions remained hard as they both got into a fighting stance. "His highness warned us about this." One sighed heavily.

"Oh he did?" Goten smiled as the adrenaline pumped through him, "Well I hope you came prepared then." With that he stepped forward, breezing past the Security bot and aiming for the tiny sliver of space between the two guards.

The smallest guard moved to tackle him, but Goten quickly sidestepped him and pushed forward. The second guard lashed out to grab the scruff of his neck, his movements were lightning quick, but Goten was small and managed to hit the ground to avoid being caught. The teen kicked out, landing a blow in the other saiyan's chest. He felt the armor crack under the pressure and a jolt of glee pumped through his veins at the contact.

It had been years since he'd against real opponents. Recently Goten had worried that he'd lost his touch, but the skills his grandfather had ingrained in him were still remembered by his muscles.

The first guard moved towards him, and Goten scrambled to get out of the way. In his excitement the teen didn't even realize his tail had loosened from around his waist. It waved behind him, the hair nearly on end in excitement. As Goten focused on the approaching guard he barely had time to sense the saiyan he'd injured as the man reached forward and snatched the free tail.

Goten's entire body froze at the contact. He opened his mouth to a silent scream and heard one of the women in the distance let out a horrified gasp. His captor laughed, "Rookie mistake Kakorot, now whether you like it or not you're coming with us to the palace. Understood?" he squeezed the tail for good message and Goten's legs buckled underneath him. He couldn't nod or even find his voice. He was paralyzed.

The pain of his tail being held stayed even after the guards put ki restraining cuffs on him and marched him out to an awaiting hover car. It was only when they crossed the Capitals borders, far from his home, that Goten shook off the dreadfully numb feeling, only to have another replace it.

He could only imagine the reason why the King would want to see his father.


	2. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note: **_First things first, I apologize that this story is unbeta'd. I try to do the best I can under circumstances. Second, I hope you all enjoy this, please heed the warnings._

_****__**Disclaimer and **_Warnings: Mentions Mpreg, Heats, violence, swearing, and Alpha Dominated Society!  
___Timelines and ages are slightly different. Different world from the original DBZ world. __  
_

_In This Chapter: We met the Saiyan Royals, Goten gets himself into trouble, and Grandpa Bardock is awkward! _

* * *

_**Alpha Royal**_

_**Chapter Two: Mistaken Identity**_

* * *

A small metal band was clipped the end of his tail, preventing Goten from fighting back. His entire body felt numb under the metal's touch, he could barely make his mouth work as he was hoisted away from his home village. "Do you really need to put that thing on?" he tried to suppress a shudder as the hover car's movements jostled the band, "I swear I won't fight back."

The guards laughed, "What is this? The great Kakorot is begging?"

Goten's head lolled to the side where it rested against the window. His hands were cuffed in front of him, preventing him from trying to remove the tail restraint. The trip to the Capital felt like it took days, when it was only a few hours. Eventually, Goten nodded off into unconsciousness, the pressure on his tail making him lethargic and sleepy. His rest was rudely awakened when they arrived.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, pushing him over against the fine leather of the car's seats. He nearly fell on top of his tail, but managed to roll to the side just in time. Still, the movement scraped the band against a hard surface making Goten grit his teeth to keep in a scream.

The palace wasn't just one grand building; it was a collection of at least ten extraordinary mansions, all stacked at least five floors high. Goten barely had time to take it in before he was pushed under a narrow arch way, entering the building. The floor beneath him changed from hard rock to perfectly clean marble. He could practically hear the servants already busy mopping the floor after he stepped them.

Both brutes still held his arms in tight grips that might have been painful if the numbness hadn't leaked into his limbs. They carried him deep into the palace, where florescent lights hung on the walls to illuminate the darkness and the number of people grew less and less.

For a moment, Goten thought they were taking him to the dungeon. It felt like a prison march. As soon as the thought fluttered against the surface of his mind two large doors came into view. Golden V's were elegantly decorating the outside. The letter alone was a symbol of the richest most powerful man on the planet, and he was sitting in the next room.

Adrenaline pumped through him, every inch of his body told him to fight- get away- but there was nothing he could do. The doors opened, and he was tossed on to the floor of the throne room. Bright, gold colored marble met his face with a cold slap. He heard a chair scrape the floor above him, and a voice demand, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Kakorot gave us a bit of trouble your Majesty," Goten heard one of the guards explain as hands eagerly grabbed him and dragged him to his feet. "We had to resort to force to bring him here."

Goten mashed his lips together before daring to look up. The throne room wasn't as large as he'd imagined. It was big enough for two large chairs and a small audience to be present. Banners hung on every space of the wall, all red and gold- the King's signature colors- as they showed the galaxy and all the planets that belonged to the Saiyan Order. He only gave the banners a quick look, before settling dark eyes on the man in front of him.

The King of Vegeta-sei was a short man, with a deep scowl and narrow eyes. His blood red cape touched the ground behind him, while his jewel encrusted armor threatened to blind all who looked at it. Goten didn't know much about the King, only that the man had a temper and was known for letting his fighting skills speak before his own tongue. From where the man stood, Goten could see that the King's angry eyes were taking in his every detail.

"Is this some kind of joke?" King Vegeta finally asked, though he looked anything but amused, "This isn't Kakorot."

The guards stilled, speechless, while Goten visibly relaxed, "Finally! I've been telling them that for the past two hours."

"But Sire," One of the guards started, a tremor in his voice, "The Security Bot checked him. His DNA matched Kakorot's."

Goten let out an irritated sigh, "I told you, I'm his son."

"His son?" The King's voice dropped in suspicion, his attention focused back on the Halfling. "Kakorot only has one son, and he's currently on planet Namek."

"I know," Goten answered, trying to be as polite as possible. Of course, the knowledge of Goku's second son wouldn't be public knowledge. There was no reason when Goten wasn't an alpha, when he wouldn't be living up to his family name as a fighter. His father had done his best to keep his omega son as much as a secret as possible. But even from the King? The two were suppose to be close, he never considered that his father would be so ashamed that he would keep his existence from the Kinghimself. "My brother Gohan is there meeting with the Namekian Leader, Piccolo. Right?"

The King fell quiet, when he finally spoke his tone was cautious, "If you really are Kakorot's son, then tell me…Who is your brother named after?"

Goten felt his mouth go dry. His father's time on Earth was a thing of legend on Vegeta-sei, but there were something's in their household that just weren't talked about. His mother was one thing, Earth itself was another. Still, Gohan had told him the story when he'd been younger. At the time, Goten had clung to it, using it as proof that at one time his father had loved something more than fighting. "Gohan was the name of an old earth man," he answered quietly, "He was a good friend of my mother and…secretly married her and my father before they left."

King Vegeta didn't move for a long moment. When he did, it was a slow nod of acknowledgement, that made Goten's entire body sag in relief. "Tell me boy, why would your father not tell me, his King, that he had another son?"

_Good question, _Goten thought bitterly, biting his lower lip as he quickly spun up a excuse. "I guess he wanted something different for me," he said.

His heart raced in his chest as it realized what he was doing. Going against instinct, rebelling against the social norm, lying to his King. "He and Gohan are always away Sire, and my father didn't want to see the house my mother loved so much be empty."

The King snorted, "Kakorot always was a softie." His gaze flickered to the guards that still hovered around Goten."Well, what are you fools waiting for? Unbind him, he isn't Kakorot but that won't matter." He said, "This is an even better arrangement."

Goten felt hands brush against his tail in one last agonizing touch before the band was removed. He felt it drop to the ground, and let out a slow breath of relief the rest of his body regained control. Then the ki cuffs on his wrists were unlocked. His body shuddered, shaking off the last bits of numbness before turning his attention back towards the King.

To the halfling's surprise, the man was now smiling. It wasn't a broad genuine smile like his father had, but a subtle smirk. "Tell me boy what's your name?"

"Goten," straightening his spine, he tried to project his voice out. It wouldn't do to look weak in front of the King of saiyans.

"And do you fight?"

Goten smiled, "Of course Sire."

"Then come with me."

* * *

Goten tried not to swerve as he followed the King through the palace. His balance was still off from having the band around his tail. The furry brown appendage was wrapped snuggly around his waist where it refused to budge. It felt tender, tomorrow it would be sore as hell if not bruised.

"So where is your father?" The King asked as he led the way, he hadn't mentioned where they were heading and still refused to say a word about what he needed Goten for.

"He's away to Planet Pik, on another mission for your majesty." Goten answered, years of Omega etiquette lessons kicked in and he could see the impressed look that crossed King Vegeta's face.

"You look exactly like him, but that's about where your similarities end isn't it?" the King said, "You, like your brother,know how to treat your King."

Goten quietly cringed, he knew full well that tact and his father never really got acquainted. In fact everyone on the planet knew that Kakorot was the only saiyan alive who didn't refer to the King by title and only by name. It was a miracle the man was still alive, a miracle many attributed to the King's generous mercy and the fact that the two had grown up together.

"And how old are you Goten?"

The question caught the teen by surprise, he was hesitant with the answer, "17 Sire."

The King seemed pleased, "Perfect. You'll be perfect for what I have in mind."

"Sire?" Goten pressed for more information as gently as he could, but they had stepped outside. The hallway led them out onto a bridge, where the sunlight caught him off guard. He blinked, waiting for his sight to adjust and once it did Goten found himself staring out into a large quad where hundreds of saiyan Alpha's were training. He couldn't help but gap at the sight.

The palace training grounds, he was in the palace training grounds.

No Omega alive had ever stepped foot in the area.

"Since Kakorot kept you locked away in that little hubble, I doubt you've ever seen anything so grand," King Vegeta smirked.

Goten licked his lips, "No sir. I'm afraid our town's fighting school is nothing like this."

Slowly they stepped towards the rail, where Goten clung as he looked out among the fighters. Many of the saiyans were sparring; he could feel the mix of their energy electrifying the air. At some point of time both his brother and father had trained on the grounds below him.

It was every saiyan's dream to be invited to the training sight, and now Goten had been personally led there by the King.

"Follow me boy," the King said as he jumped over the rail and floating down to the arena. Goten scrambled to follow while keeping a respectable distance behind the older saiyan.

As they landed the warriors below stopped and made room. Slowly, the entire quad stilled and stared when Vegeta and Goten touched the ground. Their eyes bore into the teenager, judging him, trying to size up his purpose. Goten fought down his embarrassment and kept his head held high as he stared back.

"Where is he?" demanded King Vegeta, his dark eyes scanned the area quickly before settling on the weapons station. Goten also looked, there he could see a small crowd, all standing completely still except one saiyan as he lowered a large sword and stepped forward.

Goten realized who he was looking at as soon as he noticed the saiyan's long purple hair. Prince Trunks was just as much a legend as his father. No one outside the palace had ever laid eyes on the Prince, but the stories about him had reached every corner of the planet. Starting with his trademark hair color that stretched to his light purple tail.

They said he was a Half-blood, and that was the cause his of exotic features. They said he turned into a Super Saiyan at age ten, half the age his father had been. They said he was a brat. They said he was the kindest saiyan on the planet. They said Freeza himself offered to buy the prince.

They said a lot of things, but no one knew if they were actually true.

The Prince had the same sharp eyes of his father, but they were a striking blue color that nearly took Goten's breath away. Sweat dripped from his brow, and he didn't wear any piece of armor like the other saiyans on the field. Instead the Prince was dressed in a sleeveless spandex top and loose silk pants.

King Vegeta took in his son's appearance and then turned to the hundreds of men around him. "I am going to have a word with my son." He announced, pausing to allow the words to sink in. A few of the warriors nodded dumbly, Goten could see on their faces they were greedy to get noticed. The King's faces hardened when no one moved, "Go back to your training you pieces of garbage, do you think this concerns you?"

The whole yard flinched at the command and quickly went back to their training. Goten smiled, he'd never seen Alpha's so eager to please before in his life. It felt like retribution for all the years he'd been in school, having the rules of omegahood drilled into him.

_Rule number one, an Omega was always eager to please._

"Father, what brings you out here?" Trunks asked as he approached, his words were soft with concern, but it was clear to see the agitation written across his face. Annoyed ice blue eyes moved from his father to Goten.

"I have someone I would like you to meet," King Vegeta announced, clapping Goten on the shoulder with one strong hand. The younger saiyan obediently stepped forward, still confused before the King said, "This is Kakorot's youngest brat. He is going to be joining your Crew."

Surprise flashed across both the Prince's and Goten's faces. Slowly it melted to icy irritation as Trunks stepped forward moving closer to Goten's smaller frame. "Thank you for the offer Father, but I must decline." He said, not even sparing the Halfling in front of him a second look. It took a lot of guts to deny the King an order, even for the Prince. Goten's dark eyes widened in worry as he glanced between the father and son.

The King merely shook his head. "This isn't up for negotiation."

"It's _my_ Crew," Trunks snapped, "Meaning the men that I pick. I haven't picked him, I don't even know him and you expect me to trust my life, the lives of my men with a stranger?"

"He is no stranger," Vegeta's voice dropped to a low tone that showed no tolerance for any argument, "Kakorot's blood should be enough to earn your trust. Understood?"

Quiet realization settled in the Prince's eyes. It was an argument he would not be able to win. His thin lips mashed together in frustration, but he nodded. Vegeta rolled his shoulders in victory, "Then it is settled." He said, the hand on Goten's shoulder gave a firm squeeze, "Welcome brat, try not to die."

* * *

He was given quarters, a small closet sized room that had a single person bed, a closet, and a connecting bathroom, but it was all Goten could ever want. He checked the closet, saw the official training armor and uniforms hanging there and nearly laughed in disbelief. This was happening. He'd managed to get into the Royal Training Academy, the next trick would be to make sure he didn't get kicked out.

Goten couldn't bring himself to worry about it though, he wasn't as weak as other omegas. All the times he had sparred with his Grandfather and brother, he'd manage to hold his own. The two hadn't been able to masks their surprise. At one time, he vaguely remembered Gohan pleading with their father to let Goten go to a Fighting School. An Idea that had quickly dismissed.

Goten's heart ached at the memory; Gohan had always been the one to encourage him. He'd never let what Goten was dictate their interactions. Bradock said that had been the human half of Gohan, the same half that had allowed the Demi-saiyan to forgive the very Namekian who chopped off his tail. But it was that forgiveness that led Gohan and Piccolo to being such good friends now; together they were making Namek one of the most profitable planets in the Saiyan Order.

He'd always wanted to go to Namek and meet his brother's best friend. Now Goten might get the chance.

Thinking of his family, Goten realized he almost forgotten about his grandfather. He cursed under his breath, and reached for the room's plain phone. He doubted his grandfather would even be awake, it was dark outside and after a full day at the bar Bardock always came home drunk and exhausted.

When the gruff voice of his grandfather picked up, Goten nearly jumped out of his skin, "G-Grandpa?"

"Goten?" the saiyan sounded confused and shockingly sober, "Is that you?"

"Er… Yes," he'd expected leaving a half-baked lie on the message machine. Odds were good that Bardock would have listened to it then shrugged it off as something to not concern himself with. Now that idea was out the window, and he just had to hope his lies would hold up. "I'm calling to tell you I'm staying late at school."

"You never stay late," Bardock said bluntly,causing the teen to grimace.

"Well yeah, but you see…" he racked his brain trying to find the perfect excuse, "Tello told me he was meeting with a suitor tonight." His hand came up and palmed the side of his head in frustration.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, clearly his grandfather didn't know what to make of the announcement."Tello? He's the short soft one right?"

Goten rolled his eyes, to Alpha thought nearly all omegas were short and soft. It was the polite way of saying wimpy and fuckable, "Yeah, and you know it really got me thinking. I need to get my act together Grandpa. I mean, I'm 17, I don't have any suitors lined up and my first night is going to happen soon."

"Oh don't remind me," Bardock moaned causing the teen to smile.

"I'm trying to do what's best for the family." Goten said.

Another awkward pause, he heard his grandfather start then stop to say something several times. "You know I'm not very good with this kind of thing Goten," Bardock finally said, "but I understand. I forget sometimes that you're not an Alpha, but I guess this is just the way things have to be." Goten's stomach dropped at the words, he sat down on the small bed and clutched the phone closer to his ear. "I know you'll do your best."

"I will," he said.

"And do you want me to…er… line suitors up or whatever? I guess I know a guy…"

"Ugh," Goten made a face before scrambling covering up his disgust, "I mean… no, I'm far from presentable right now. Years of slacking have really put me behind. Ms. Potama has offered me night classes to help catch me up."

"Good," he could hear the relief in his grandfather's voice, "Well then, I guess I'll catch you eventually."

"Sure," Goten said, breathing through the lie. It felt awful and he hoped his grandfather would forgive him in the future. "I'll talk to you later Grandpa. Love you…"

The words were an earth custom. Something his mother had passed onto Gohan and Goten when they had been younger. Something that was said to family members when saying good-bye, or welcome home. His uncles and grandfather never got the custom, and his father had only said it when Goten had been very small. Still, he and his brother kept it in their lives.

He heard his grandfather sigh on the other end, "Stay out of trouble," he said.

On Planet Vegeta, it was pretty much saying the same thing.


End file.
